<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i would give all this (and heaven too) by Imaginary_Capable16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076836">i would give all this (and heaven too)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginary_Capable16/pseuds/Imaginary_Capable16'>Imaginary_Capable16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Night at the Museum (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ahkmenrah is so confused, Ancient Egyptian Deities, Ancient Egyptian Literature &amp; Mythology, Angst, F/M, Gen, I promise, Larry does his best, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, and awkward, idk if I'll ever finish this, there's some fluff in there too, when isn't he?, with a happy ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:21:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginary_Capable16/pseuds/Imaginary_Capable16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Larry Daley finds literal deities roaming around London, and one of them is in the museum. (Ahkmenrah might be giving her heart-eyes from across the room, but it could be his imagination, it's been a long night.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahkmenrah (Night at the Museum)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have absolutely no idea if I'll ever finish this fic but I really want too.<br/>I recently watched NATM and I cannot BELIEVE Rami Malek only got 30 min of screentime in all three combined. DISGRACEFUL<br/>Ahkmenrah is fine af and deserved better, change my mind<br/>Part one will (mostly) follow the plot of NATM: Secret of the Tomb, and Part 2 will be my own plot, woot woot. I pack a lot of Egyptian Mythology into this, and thus a lot of research, but I'm really happy at how this turned out.<br/>Also, I love writing from Larry's point of view lmaooo<br/>Thanks for stopping by, it always means so much to me &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are times- albeit very few- when Larry Daley wishes he wasn't a night guard at the museum. </p>
<p>This is one of them. </p>
<p>He loves Jed and Octavious to death, truly, but now is <em> not  </em> the time to be getting lost in the ventilation system of the British Museum. His son might kill him (he is perfectly within his right to track his phone! This kid is throwing parties in  <em> his  </em> house at 3 am, lord only knows what else he's been up to.) His friends are dying, there's a neanderthal who thinks he's his son, his  <em> actual </em> son doesn't want to go to college, and he wants to go to bed. Or at least a good cup of coffee, that would be nice too. </p>
<p>Their merry band is miscellaneous exhibits come to a stop at a vast, open-spaced room with dozens of pedestals. In normal daylight, he might've stopped to admire the pieces, read a few plaques, hummed in appreciation. Under the current circumstances, however, he will be doing no such thing. </p>
<p>Because everything is alive, and roughly <em> every single one </em> of the marble statues are giving their group the evil eye. </p>
<p>They're all in various states of health and wholeness. Someone is missing a leg, a woman has lost an arm and a chunk of her robe. There's a centaur hobbling towards them with only three legs and one arm, and a man is missing his foot, a hand, and a hunk of his torso. </p>
<p>The marble statues are slowly hobbling/dragging themselves in his direction, and Larry is fully prepared to throw his flashlight at the nearest one, turn around, and run as fast as he can in the other direction when a figure drops from out of  <em> now where  </em>and stands between them, and the angry stone men and women (plus one centaur.) </p>
<p>The first thing he notices is she (she? yeah, he can see the long hair, but he won't make assumptions) has wings. They're not angel wings, not white and fluffy, and not glowing with heavenly light. Of all things, they look metal. The feathers are gold, twinkling in the florescent lights, navy blue, crimson, green, purple, orange. There's so much texture and detail to them it's making his eyes hurt a bit. </p>
<p>She barks out a command to the incoming unfriendlies, but Larry doesn't recognize the language. (It's not English or Hunish. He speaks both, albeit however broken that later is, and it doesn't sound like ancient Egyptian. He's heard Ahkmen break out in it a few times when he gets flustered or tired, or sometimes just to throw him for a loop.)</p>
<p>The statues retreat, though they still keep their odd number of eyes on their group. The woman turns toward them, folding her wings back to not hit him across the face (much appreciated.) </p>
<p>She's dress like Ahk, with a grand headdress and gold strands dripping down into her dark hair. A jeweled and gold collar hangs across her chest, twinkling just as much as her wings do. The tunic she sports is not unlike Kahmunrah's (gross) but it's somehow different, more divine, more expensive-looking (his was hard to beat.) </p>
<p>And <em> then,  </em> it occurs to him that she dresses like Ahkmenrah, which  <em> means </em> she's Egyptian, and by the looks of things, she's royalty. </p>
<p><em> Oh God,  </em> he thinks <em> . Another Egyptian ruler who hell-bent on destruction and world domination, I'll add it to the list.  </em></p>
<p>He's about ready to toss in his flashlight and march right back to the van parked outside when Ahkmenrah gasps and falls to the floor. </p>
<p>Larry thinks for a split second that he's hurt, and the tablet is acting up again and he's about to help him when he realizes Ahk is <em> bowing.  </em>His knees are pulled under him, his hands palm-down on the floor in front of his elaborate headdress. Yeah, definitely bowing, groveling even. </p>
<p>Larry is about to ask who or <em> what  </em> can cause him to stoop like this when the prince hisses from the floor. "Show some respect."  <em> Oh shit.  </em></p>
<p><em> " </em>That is unnecessary Ahkmenrah, son of Merenkahre. Though the gesture is appreciated," she adds. Ahk remains on the floor. The woman sighs, smiling good-naturally. "You may rise." </p>
<p>Ahkmenrah does so, although hesitantly, and his eyes remain on the floor. "Divine one, we are honored to be in your presence." <em> Oh, this  </em> cannot  <em> be good.  </em></p>
<p>The woman smiles, inclining her head in a sort of half-bow toward Ahk. "Thank you." </p>
<p>He bends at the hip, clutching the tablet in his hands. "Allow me to introduce my friends." And down the line, he goes, making introductions for the lot of them. Everyone nods politely, the Hun smiles, Teddy salutes, Lancelot gives a grand bow with sweeping arms, and Larry waves awkwardly. </p>
<p>"Hi, um, I'm sorry, but who are you?" He asks, and it might have been the mistake of his life because Ahkmenrah looks horrified. </p>
<p>He sputters for a moment (Larry has <em> never  </em>seen him do that) but the woman holds up a hand, still smiling. It doesn't look patronizing, but one can never know. "It is alright, Son of Merenkahre, I understand." She turns her head to him, and Larry is struck with a feeling of being pinned down like a bug under a microscope. "I am Isis, Goddess with ten-thousand names, Queen of Heaven, Mother of God, and the Maker of Sunrise." </p>
<p><em> Oh, my God. Literally,  </em> he thinks. "Uh, my bad." He holds up his hands in surrender. "That's quite the title," he says, a poor attempt to break the ice. He can feel Ahkmen mentally facepalm.  <em> Great, brilliant job Larry, you might get the whole gang smote.  </em></p>
<p>But Isis only smiles in return, and her wings twitch a bit. "It's the long version, you may call me Isis. May I ask why you're in the museum past closing hours?" </p>
<p>Larry doesn't know quite what to say (correction: he doesn't know <em> if  </em>they should tell her what they're doing here) but not to worry, Ahk takes the wheel right out of his hands. "The tablet, it's dying. My father created it, he might know how to fix it." </p>
<p>Isis nods slowly, flicking her eyes to one of the statues on the other side of the room. This one is missing a leg and half his head, but Larry has no doubt he could inflict some damage if he so chooses. "The Egyptian wing, I believe your mother and father are the main attraction." Ahkmenrah is half-speechless for a moment, then nods in confirmation. </p>
<p>"If you will have me, I can lead you." </p>
<p>Ahk bends at the hip again. "We would be honored." </p>
<p>To his left, Lancelot opens his mouth to protest, and Larry not-so-subtly smacks him upside the head. Even he's not dumb enough to refuse help from a goddess, and he won't have Mr. Quest-for-Camelot-and-Guinevere messing things up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Someone might have to pinch Ahkmenrah because he can believe whose walking beside him. </p>
<p>He remembers his parents praying, thanking the goddess for a healthy birth, sacrificing a goat in her name, ordering the creation of a small statue of the goddess to be placed in their hall. He remembers one of his mother's slaves praying in the weeks before she was to give birth. His mother prayed for guidance in mothering the two of them. He remembers <em> himself  </em>praying, asking for safe passage down the Nile, praying his brother would live after an injury in battle. </p>
<p>And yet, here she is, walking next to him as though he is an equal. </p>
<p>Also, the texts he used to read as a child do <em> not  </em> do her justice. They depict her as a beautiful woman, but the drawings and carvings in tablets can only do so much. She  <em> looks  </em>like royalty, though Ahk reasons, in a way, she is. </p>
<p>He feels the need to apologize for some reason, though he doesn't know quite why. He clears his throat, fidgeting with the tablet. "Divine one, I am honored to walk beside you." </p>
<p>She smiles in a kindly way, nodding to him in thanks. "Ahkmenrah, you may call me by my name." </p>
<p>He can't bow while he's walking, and he doesn't want Attila marching into him, so he only lowers his head in thanks. </p>
<p>They walk in silence for a moment, and Ahk is knocked out of his state of reverie when Larry taps him on the shoulder. "Hey, uh, Ahkemn. Come 'er for a sec." </p>
<p>Ahkmenrah has yet to understand the customs of modern slang and the way Americans talk, but he gets the message. He falls back, leaving Isis to take the lead by herself. </p>
<p>Larry continues to pull them backward, around Attila, around Teddy, around Sacagawea, until finally, they land in the rear of the group. He clears his throat. "So, uh, don't take this the wrong way, but do you think she's the real deal?" </p>
<p>Larry doesn't need to use a name, Ahk knows who he means. He contemplates the question for a moment, running his fingers over the ruins inscribed onto the tablet. "I am inclined to believe so." </p>
<p>Larry looks a bit stunned by his answer. Perhaps he expected him to be offended by questioning the validity of a goddess among them, but Ahk understands. The night guard is not from his culture, does not hold the same beliefs as he does. </p>
<p>"What makes you, er, 'inclined to believe?'"</p>
<p>Ahkmenrah turns to look at him. "Can you not feel it?"</p>
<p>Larry looks even more confused. "Um, no? Feel what?" </p>
<p>He shakes his head, turning forward and watching the painting move as they pass. "I do not know, I cannot explain it, but I can <em> feel  </em>it." </p>
<p>"Are you sure the tablet's not just malfunctioning again?" He asks in a sort of deadpanned mockery. </p>
<p>Ahkmen shakes his head again, trying to find the words to describe what he <em> absolutely  </em>can feel. He knows it's not the tablet, he's never been in the presence of a god before, but the artifact has never quite given off the- er, what's the word Larry uses? Vibe? Yes, the tablet has never emulated this sort of 'vibe.'</p>
<p>But he can feel something, like the presence of something watching him, surrounding him indefinitely. <em> Divinity  </em>sounds like the right word for it, and that's exactly what it is. </p>
<p>He's never been one for poetry (or at least writing it himself, he'd rather read it) but it feels as though starlight itself is leaching from her skin and into the air around her. Infecting- no, seeping into all of them. </p>
<p>"I will ask," he says, avoiding the question, and he doesn't know if Larry notices. He's about to open his mouth again when he rams straight into Attila. </p>
<p>The Hun grunts but doesn't turn around, he's too busy staring at what lies ahead of them. </p>
<p>And by 'what', Ahkmen means a giant, metal, breathing, <em> living,  </em>serpent. </p>
<p>Oh yes, tonight is going swimmingly. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Larry is <em>this </em>close to losing his mind. </p>
<p>Being a night guard at a museum? Alright, sounds easy enough. A magic tablet brings the exhibits in said museum to life? Well, he's had weirder dreams, and he's always wanted to brush up on some history now and then. Magic tablet is dying, and thus, causing the exhibits (friends) to die with them? Okay, devise a simple plan, get it fixed, haul their wax tushes back to the museum. </p>
<p>Jed and Octavious get lost in a ventilation system? Sounds about right, he's honestly surprised it hadn't happened sooner. Mythical knight shows up to beat up a Triceratops? Sure, why not. Ancient Egyptian goddess shows up to save their asses? Well... he's not exactly <em>opposed. </em>More like, surprised, shocked, confused, skeptical, panicked, and concerned for their safety. </p>
<p>Yeah, a few emotions are rolling around in his head right now. </p>
<p>And he can add <em>exasperation </em>to the list now because when he peers over Teddy's shoulder to see why they've stopped, there's a metal <em>dragon (</em>of <em>all </em>things) curled up in the center of the room. </p>
<p>Instinct comes before coherent thoughts, and the group pushes themselves against the walls, out of sight. The goddess herself looks vaguely concerned. "Um, hey," Larry whisper calls in her direction. She turns her head. "Is there maybe a detour we could take." </p>
<p>Isis contemplates for a moment then shakes her head. "This is the quickest way if my memory serves. Any other path would only add more time to your journey, and from what I've heard, you don't have much of it." </p>
<p>Larry looks to Lancelot for confirmation. </p>
<p>"The lady with wings is correct. Besides, 'tis only a dragon. I've slain many dragons in my time, shouldn't be a problem." </p>
<p>He rolls his eyes, because yes, of course, Lancelot would have killed a dragon. "Yes, but I'd like to avoid any more, uh, problematic situations. This includes dragon slaying." Lancelot looks disappointed. "Besides, it's not even a dragon," Larry supplies, looking down at the plaque next to him. "It's a Xiangliu." He sounds it out carefully, but he's pretty sure he still butchered the pronunciation. </p>
<p>Ahkmenrah gives him a look. "Perhaps if we are quiet, it won't wake." </p>
<p>"Agreed, that means no slaying Lancelot, or declaring of quests." The knight's eyebrows scrunch, but he nods nonetheless. </p>
<p>They split in half, hugging the sides of the exhibit room. Ahkmenrah hugs the tablet to his chest, Lancelot grips the hilt of his sword, Sacagewea and Teddy are holding hands, the goddess looks mildly concerned about this whole situation, and Larry <em>still </em>wants a cup of coffee. </p>
<p>And everything goes to shit, as it usually does. </p>
<p>The tablet glows, the green-rusty-corrosion spreads, and everyone starts glitching. </p>
<p>Ahkmenrah stutters for breath and falls to against the wall, slowly sinking to the floor, Sacagewea freezes, Attila screams, and Teddy starts sputtering out one of his inspirational quotes. </p>
<p>That's what causes the Xiangliu to wake, slowly rising from it's curled position around the rock, and out comes not one head, but <em>nine.  </em>Great, nine more problems Larry has to worry about. </p>
<p>He's lost for words for a moment (because believe it or not, he wasn't <em> trained  </em>to fight giant mythological snakes.) Lancelot, however, looks like he's waited for this moment his whole life. He jumps into action, unsheathing his sword and swinging at the nearest head. Honestly, he's kinda surprised the things doesn't dent. </p>
<p>The thing that gets' Larry moving, however, is Nick. He's cornered by two of the head who both look like they want him for breakfast (or dinner, or lunch, or whatever time it is.) "Go," the goddess says from his side, kneeling next to Ahkmenrah. "I will see to their safety." </p>
<p>He's not one to argue with a supposed goddess, and he's already leaping to his feet to save his son. </p>
<p>Tackling a metal serpent is definitely a first for him, and he wouldn't recommend it. It hurts, and Larry <em>knows </em>there's gonna be a bruise on his chest in the morning. </p>
<p>He doesn't have a sword, but his flashlight has always been good enough, and he still remembers a few moves from back in the day when he would fight Attila. </p>
<p>Three heads seem to think he looks delicious, and zero in on him. Larry is <em>blown away </em>by how his flashlight has remained intact, but he doesn't really have time to acknowledge that, because, well, snake heads. </p>
<p>He's pretty preoccupied with kicking butt (more like whacking anything that comes within a two-foot radius of his face) when he sees a head making a beeline for the kneeling goddess and the keeled-over prince. </p>
<p>He can't get there in time- he's pressed up against a wall, and he can barely get out a warning. </p>
<p>But apparently, it's not needed. Isis swings her head toward the metal gaping jaws and holds out a hand. Out of her mouth comes a sharp, guttural command from the back of her throat. It's hard to hear over the din, of well, everything, but he can hear it. It sounds like Ancient Egyptian, one of the syllables sounds familiar, but he doesn't know what the word actually means. </p>
<p>The snake head freezes; doesn't blink, doesn't move, doesn't so much as twitch, and Larry's jaw drops. </p>
<p>Wax figures don't <em>do </em>that. They can't, they're made up of <em>wax. </em>Ahkmenrah speaks to the tablet, which in turn, controls the exhibits, but that's not him, it's the tablet. It's a magical artifact, Ahk is a 4,000-year-old undead mummy.</p>
<p>This <em>means </em>(unless Isis is hiding some kind of magical artifact under her headdress) she wasn't kidding. She's an actual goddess. With magical powers. </p>
<p>That makes his head spin a little, but so does getting knocked to the ground but a metal dragon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahkmenrah wakes to a face staring down at him, and it takes a moment to register who it is. </p>
<p>Isis kneels above him, looking concerned over his welfare. "Are you alright?" She asks quietly, and Ahkmen nods hastily, blinking. She stands, offering a hand to help him to his feet, and when he takes it, he's not expecting the strength behind it. Her wings flap for a moment and she kneels to the floor once more. She rises his tablet in hand. "I believe this is yours." Isis hands it out to him, still smiling, though he supposes it's more of a well-meaning smirk. </p>
<p>"Thank you." It comes out breathlessly, and he wished it didn't. Then again, he did just collapse in a heap of robes on the floor. </p>
<p>She nods, turning to help Teddy from the floor as Sacagawea comes walking over, rubbing her arm. "We should keep moving," Isis says, looking to Larry. "The effects seem to be getting worse." </p>
<p>They are, Ahkmen can feel it, literally. He's rotting from the inside out. When the corrosion first began, it started as a small headache. Ahk thought it was due to all of the commotion that night and the stress of having to talk to so many important people on Larry's behalf. But when all hell broke loose and his headache didn't fade (in fact, it only got <em>worse</em>) he knew it had something to do with the tablet. </p>
<p>He can feel something inside him rotting, and although his organs are stored somewhere in Canopic jars (most likely still at Cambridge, or maybe still resting in his tomb) there's still enough in him to know something is horribly wrong. It is harder to draw a breath, his strength and training he spent years perfecting in the grounds with Kahmenrah are waning, and he feels like he's going to be sick at any moment. </p>
<p>Isis (somehow) seems to sense the effects the tablet is having on him and gives him a reassuring nod. Larry is on the other side of the room with some kind of machine slung over his shoulder, smoothing down the front of his uniform. Nick stands with the knight (who still manages to give him a suspicious vibe. He quite likes that word) and- is that a knife he's holding? </p>
<p>It is then Ahkmen notices the (what did Larry call it?) Xiangliu in the center of the room. Though this time, it's limp and unmoving, unlike the sleeping, pissed-off dragon they tried to avoid in the first place. </p>
<p>He turns his head, preparing to ask <em>someone (anyone)  </em> who was conscious what happened when one of the Xiangliu heads rises and opens its mouth. He jumps back, letting out a sound of warning or caution (honestly, he doesn't know what it is) but the head doesn't move. Ahkmenrah stands completely still, frozen in place by the eyes of a metal snake-dragon that looks very much like that want to eat him. And yet, it still doesn't move, doesn't blink, doesn't twitch, doesn't <em>anything. </em>Ahk tilts his head to the side, ready to lunge out of the way, but the Xiangliu remains still. He goes so far as to raise his hand and wave it slowly, and still, nothing. </p>
<p>"It won't move," says Isis to his left, and he jumps, remembering there are other people in the room, probably watching him play charades with a mythical dragon. </p>
<p>Ahkmen blushes, bowing his head. He wants to apologize (<em>again), </em>but Isis either sees it coming or guesses. "Do not apologize, Ahkmenrah. Come," she waves a hand, beckoning him to follow, and he's too transfixed to do anything else. </p>
<p>Larry leads the group, Teddy, Attila, and Sacagewea are close behind, the pair of them follow, and the knight and Nick bring up the rear. They walk for a while, passing hallway after hallway, exhibit after another. Ahkmen watches painting on the walls, inscriptions on slabs of stone, and busts of figures in history, and they all watch him in return. </p>
<p> They turn left into the Egyptology wing, Ahk's stomach (or, rather, where his stomach would be) does a weird somersault, giving him nerves. Lancelot takes his leave with loud words and bold goodbyes (he's not exactly unhappy to see him go.) He offers a clap on the back for Nick, a nod of thanks to Larry and the others, and another sweeping bow with grand gestures to Isis, who takes it all in stride.  </p>
<p>They turn again, and Ahk takes the lead. His feet take quicker steps, longer strides- he's almost running at this point. "I have not seen these halls for many moons," he says, almost giddily. </p>
<p>Larry walks with him, side-by-side, Isis on his right, her wings trailing behind her. Ahk has begun to notice they behave like living things (he was not staring!) They twitch, they rustle in the breeze, they flap when she walks up stairs, they fold back when people walk close by, and curl around her for protection. It's incredible, he'll have to introduce her to his parents, and his heart races when they step up onto the raised dais in which the twin sarcophaguses lay. </p>
<p>The only problem is, they're empty, his parents are nowhere to be found. </p>
<p>His shoulders sag, <em>no no no, where- </em></p>
<p>The feeling flees as his mother rushes out from behind a corner, arms out, on the verge of tears. "Ahkmen?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>